That one night
by FanfictionFullsuit
Summary: In the land of Aaa, Marshall lee finds himself in love with a pink bubblegum prince...(this all started with my love for Mar Mar and princess bubblegum) and the pink prince finds himself in love with a vampire king...please read! :3
1. Chapter 1 and junk

Fionna, wearing a beautiful blue and white crystal dress, with her blonde hair just showing out of her hat, and her sparkling blue eyes. She was walkimg around at Prince Gumball's 'suit and tie' party. The whole candy kingdom was dressed up fancily, except...

Fionna looked over. Marshall lee. He had leather jeans, a black tee, and a white tie. Not excactly wear-appropriate. He was flying around Cinnamon bun, talking to her.

"Hey Marshall lee!" Fionna called out to him. Marshall looked over and pushed cinnamon bun out of the way, and glided up to her. "Hey fi." Fionna looked around to make sure nobody was watching. "I think tonight would be a perfect night to tell you know who, you know what!" Marshall blushed. "Naw..." "Oh come on! He wont be expecting it! And it will be an amazing surprise." Marshall sighed. That was what he was afraid of. He accualy had feelings for the pink nerd... Gumball. Ever since the day him and fionna all hung out together, he accually liked him.

"We'll see." Marshall stuck out his tounge and giggled.

Flame prince snuck up and tickled Fionna from behind as Marshall laughed. "Flame prince!" she laughed. Flame prince and Fionna had been going out for some time now.

Flame prince then asked Fi to dance, and Marshall was left alone again. He smiled and flew over to the food and snack tables- no red food. Though he knew this was not coincidence...Gumball had the whole thing planned out. Marshall sighed and went off to go find the sneaky little prince.

. 誤飲gお.＼(^_^)／＼(^o^)／＼(^-^)／d=(^o^)=bq(^-^q)

Marshall looked over to the dance floor. He saw thw prince standing by himself… "this is my chance!" Marshall said to himself and flew over to him. Marshall flew to the side of him, and tapped his sholder. "Ohh...hello Marshall." Gumball said straightening himself and snapping out of whatever thoughts he was in.

"What were you thinking bout`?" Marshall asked flying around him. "What do you want Marshall...?" Marshall tugged him twards the dance floor. "To dance." Marshall blushed. "One...dance. Thats it." Marshall nodded and smiled.

A few hours later, the party had ended. Everyone went home. The only people left were Fionna, Cake, Gumball and Marshall lee.

Fionna and cake were talking to gumball when Marshall walked over and everyone silent. Gumball was Blushing like a mad man, and so were fionna and cake. Fionna stepped back, making an excuse she had to go.

"Sup." Marshall said trying to start a conversation. "Hello." He said in response.

Then suddenly, peppermint maid joined in the conversation. "Excuse me Marshall lee, We need to borrow Gumball. Come back tomorrow." Gumball sighed and looked, well, kinda sad, but then realised it and made his normal relaxed face.

Marshall nodded, and flew into the air.

Marshall didnt just go home. He heard something in Gumballs room, while passing by. The window was open, so he just flew in. He looked around... he. him. He didnt throw it away! Marshall saw it laying on his still pink desk. He picked it up. it had been worn.

But under it, he found some thing much... MUCH better than a shit.

Gumball's diary.

Marshall picked it up. It had a lock, which he could easily pick at home. He giggled evily. This was going to be quite fun.

(OOC...Hia everyone! This is first fanfiction with this couple. AND NONE OF THIS FIONNA AND MARSHALL CRAP. NO. But yeah,...its bad. feel free to yell at me for the spelling mistakes.

I was wrighting this on my tablet :3)


	2. Chapter 2 and junk

Marshall smiled. He kept flying to his house. He was excited to finally read that pink idiots thoughts.

Marshall finally reached his quiet house. Just as he left it. He could admit, it was lonely out here. Nobody was around to talk to. And ever since he broke up with Ashley, she had nobody to visit but Fi and cake.

He quickly went into his room, and sat down at his desk. He accidentally knocked down his bass gutair, which made a loud disgusting noise. Marshall lightly threw it onto the bean bags in the corner, where it wouldn't be disturbed.

Marshall lee picked up the small pin on his desk. The lock was fairly easy to pick, considering it only took him ten minutes tops.

When it opened, red candy wrighting appeared all over the pages. Gumball had fairly neat wrighting- well, was a prince, wasn't he? Marshall flipped to one of the pages, and started reading.

_Well, today was quite terrible. I unleashed a zombie horde on my people, and they were all bitten. This was again, .Fault. Fionna had to save my buns yet again. And again, I'm named the only prince saved by the girl. I really wish i could just finally be strong enough to fight for myself, and espically, my people. _

Marshall stopped reading. There was so much more still on the page, t but it was all boring science stuff. Marshall flipped the pages, going through everyrhing from Fionna to science, animals to love. LOVE.

_Today i have been thinking a lot. About a lot. But today on my mind was Marshall lee. He has been accually quite nice lately, with the exception of his pranks, comebacks, scaring the candy kingdom, eating all of my red belongings, and well, a lot of other things that really are quite annoying. But what i have realised is that i think i accually do like him, and he really is cute. But i do to attend, places to go, but what kind of vampire would fall for me. But its all alright. I guess. If he likes me, he'll tell me. Then we'll deal with it then. _

Marshall stared at the paper. He smiled happily, and couldn't wait to show fionna.

~Le Following Day~

Marshall had recived a call from Cake the following morning, and just as he was getting another, he had already snook into the tree house, and jumped up behind her. "boo" "OH MY GLOB MARSHALL LEE-!" Cake hit him with her tail playfully. "Dont do that!" Fionna came in the room with her sword. "WHATS WRONG CA- oh he Marshall lee!" She put her sword back into her back pack. Marshall smiled and gave her Gumball's diary.

Fionna had read the pages that Marshall had told her to, and Fionna blushed. "Oh my glob Marshall lee!" She smiled happily. "Are you going to ask him out now?" Marshall shrugged. "I dunno bro. Its all fly." "Why dont you take him to the movie party!?" Fionna had planned a movie party where everyone was going to watch all Five Heat Signatures. Prince Gumball was already going. "We'll see fi." He smiled and flew out of the tree house.

(I'm so sorry for the short chapter ): i wrote this at school. But i have a plan, and i hope it'll be the way i think it will! :3 But feel free to yell at me for the spelling errors.) b


	3. Chapter 3 and junk

((Please read this before the story. It turns out that im stupid and need better grades, so im going to be updating a little late. But anyway, for this chapter alone i has over ONE THOUSAND WORDS (that's a lot to me, considering im wrighting this on a KINDLE FIRE. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY HOURS THESE TAKES? XD but my original one got deleted because some bitch teacher told me im not allowed to wright during school or some shit so she shut it down before i saved. So this ones gonna be shorter than planned. Sorry )):: ))

Gumball looked through his clothes. He grabbed his favorite pink hoodie, put it on, and walked out of his castle. Tonight was movie night down at Fionnas tree house. They were all going to watch all five Heat Signature movies. Gumball slowly started walking twards Fi's tree house. It sure was quiet out here.

Gumball reached Fionna's castle in a matter of ten minutes. He walked in, and said hello to Lumpy space Prince, who was noisily eating a can of baked beans. He spotted Marshall lee, who was talking to Fionna and cake. Fionna waved to him from across the room, and smiled. Marshall lee smiled and waved aswell. Gumball turned around to avoid anyone seeing his blush- and sat down on a coutch, alone.

A few minutes later, fionna started the first movie.

"Okay Marshall lee. I'm going to sit by Cake, so there's no where else for you to sit except with Gumball!" Fionna smiled and Marshall nodded. Marshall lee smiled and flew over to Gumball and sat next to him. "Can't you sit somewhere else..." "No where else dude." Gumball looked around-nowhere else...

Gumball sighed and blushed. "j-just no funny stuff..." Marshall smiled and sat next to him on the two-person coutch. The first movie started-and so did the awkwardness.

Gumball tried his best to hold out the first two movies, which were pretty scary. He tried not to flinch during the scary parts, so he wouldnt embarrass himself in front Marshall lee. He couldn't be cowardly... at least not infront of Marshall...

But during the third movie, he couldnt help it. "Don't flinch don't flinch..." he whispered to himself. But he couldn't help it, and when something scary happened, he accidentally made a little kitten ish squeal and wrapped his arms around Marshall. Marshall looked down at him, smiling and putting his arm around his shoulder. Gumball blushed, and was too scared to move. And plus, it was... comfortable.

Everytime something would pop up, Gumball would put his head into Marshall's side, and tighten his hold around him. Marshall would rub his sholder and chest, and pull him closer.

The movies went deep into the night, about two three AM. But, Finally, after FIVE GLOBBIN' MOVIES, they finally ended. Fionna turned on the lights, and sighed. "Well everyone, thanks for coming. Even though you watched the same thing FIVE TIMES." Gumball got up, and straightened his posture, and looked at Marshall, blushing. "Um...so did you enjoy the movies...?" Marshall nodded. "Yeah, they were somewhat scary. Considering you hugged me the whole time." Marshall wiinked, and Gumball blushed. "Well, bye everyone, hope you have a good night considering you just watched the SAME THING FIVE TIMES." Everyone started leaving, so Marshall just flew through her window. Marshall thought about how Gumball was holding him. It was really cute. But it didn't mean anything...did it? I , he WAS just holding him because he was SCARED. No big deal...

Marshall lee stopped. Smoke. He saw SMOKE coming from HIS house. Oh. Shit.

Marshall ran quickly to his house, very surprised on what he found. "MOM!?" "Oh! Hello dear." He looked at his house, which was ON. FIRE. "MOM WHAT DID YOU DO?!" "You ruined my house. It was dirty and piggy." "It's MY house mom! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" "EXCUSE ME? DO YOU KNOW WHO YOUR TALKING TO MISTER?!" Marshall growled and walked up to her. "JUST BECAUSE MY HOUSE IS DIRTY. YOU CANT. BURN. IT. DOWN. JUST LEAVE!" His mother smiled evily and flew out of sight, obviously happy with what she did.

Marshall yelled and threw a rock into the flame. Glob. Where was he going to stay NOW? His mind had a wicked idea, that just might work.

He smiled, and flew into the direction of the Candy Kingdom. It took around five to ten minutes. Marshall smiled as he saw through Gumball's balcony window, and saw him wearing the shirt he gave him. The thought that he still had it made him...well, happy. Marshall flew up to the balcony window, and tapped on it. Gumball blushed and opened it. "What Marshall lee, I'm going to bed." Marshall sighed. "Well, my mom burned down my house and i dont have anywhere to sleep tonight...so..." Gumball sighed and opened the fully to let him in. "Fine..." Marshall flew in. "So, i see i kept my shirt i gave you." Gumball totally forgot he had it on...because otherwise he would have taken it off. "p-pajamas! Only pajamas..." Gumball blushed and tried to turn away, but Marshall got closer. "Ya know, you shouldn't be embarrassed." Gumball sighed. "Well i was all afraid cuz you might tease me and glob..." Marshall looked down. "I-i dont really try to tease you...i only did because i thought you hated me..." Gumball shook his head. "N-not at all..." Marshalsmiled slightly and put his arms around Gumball. "I accually kinda liked you, you know." Gumball blushed and put his own arms around him. "i did too..." Marshall blushed as Gumball leaned in and kissed Marshall, who kissed him back faithfully.

They kissed for a good twenty seconds, before Gumball started trying to pull away because he still needed to breathe.

"Well I'm actually really tired...we should sleep." Marshall lee nodded and snuggled into bed with Gumball, who pulled the covers over them, and snuggled. Marshall lee then put his arms over Gumball, and nither male objected.

(HEY YOOOO! 33 Well this concluded chapter three :) but I'm not sure if it should be the end or not. Any ideas...?)


End file.
